comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hera
Hera was a Vanir warrior who served as the Queen of Olympus for over two-thousand years. Biography Early life Personality and traits Relationships Family Ares Romances Zeus Friends Powers and Abilities Powers Hera possessed all the conventional attributes of an Vanir. However, as the daughter of a Titan, many of these attributes were significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of her race. Superhuman Strength: Hera possessed superhuman strength surpassing that of most Olympian's who were capable of lifting 30 tons. Hera was believed to be capable of lifting 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Hera was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete and rivaling most superhuman's. Superhuman Agility: Hera's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Hera's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Hera's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a mortal, and most other Vanirs. As a result, she possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. She could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Hera's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about three times as dense as those of ordinary mortal beings. This contributed, in part, to Hera's superhuman strength and weight. Invulnerability: Hera's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Vanirs for that matter. Her body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent was unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all other Vanirs it was possible to injure Hera, but she recovered from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. She was capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Vanirs, even being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Hera's healing powers were far superior to all other Olympian Gods. *'Extended Longevity': Hera, like all Olympians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal. However, she still aged at a pace much slower than mortal beings. Hera was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: Hera possessed the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy. She typically used these abilities for simple feats common to the Vanirs such as changing her shape or teleporting herself across great distances or dimensions. She could channel energy for destructive purposes as well. When she inherited Zeus' Thunderbolt, her powers were greatly amplified, to potentially galactical point. Telepathy: Hera was also capable of reading minds by physically observing the thoughts of others. Abilities Skilled Combatant: Hera was a fair hand to hand combatant. Master Tactician: She was also a cunning strategist and manipulator. Appearances References Category:Vanirs Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Monarchs Category:Council of Godheads Category:Torturers and interrogators